Sunday Night
by Loving Randomness
Summary: The day before an important mission after a week of rest or suppose to have rested, but busy doing something else. Isuck at summaries although i can tell you this is definately yaoi so if you don't like don't read!


**Thanx to my two best friends that helped me a little when I got stuck in one of the parts of the story love ya Leslie, and Aya (n.nI luffle Chibisn.n)**

**Disclaimer : No I don't own Naruto or Sasuke because if I did there would be a lot of constant Yaoi going on in the show. **

Please review but be nice this is my first Yaoi fan fic. So if it sucks you know why!!!! But besides that Hope you like it! XD

Enjoy

"**What are you doing dobe?"**

"**Nothing I just feel like kissing you like there's no tomorrow" Naruto stated out of breath as he began to touch his tender lips against Sasuke's deprived ones.**

"**Stop Naru-chan we need to sleep we got a high-ranking operation tomorrow." **

"**You know you want me already Sasuke-teme" The Kyuubi vessel responded irresistibly as Sasuke tried to pretext his way out of the tempting situation he was in.**

**The kitsune ignored the older boy completely and continued to kiss him seductively slowly reaching to nibble on Sasuke's neck.**

**Suddenly the Uchiha moaned loudly enough for even Sakura's less sensitive ears to hear.**

**The blonde boy was surprised but kept on kissing, and gently biting him in a certain spot right under his ear. **

**Naruto Suddenly felt Sasuke's hard clothed shaft rubbing against his thigh he softly moaned as he felt his cock began to get a hard on from just feeling Sasuke's hard shaft against his thigh. **

"**N-Naruto…. N-Naru-chan please stop you know I won't be able to hold out for much longer, and we need our rest for tomorrows mission" **

"**But we had plenty of rest already since we've been on vacation for a week love." Naruto stated with a slight pout on his face.**

"**I know we've been on vacation, but we haven't gotten a lot of rest since we've been screwing each other senseless!" Sasuke said with a slight blush going across his paled cheeks.**

**The sun kissed blonde haired boy beamed a bright grin, and said "but you enjoyed it so it doesn't matter that we've been fucking everyday, all day. "**

"**Naru we can't have sexual intercourse tonight though, because we got a very important mission tomorrow. It's going to be very dangerous, and I want you to be at full strength because I don't want anything to happen to you!" Sasuke whispered sincerely.**

"**Sasuke, just relax and lets have fun, you know nothing will happen to me since Kyuubi won't let me die, but he will let me get mad at you for not relaxing when you're so stressed out for no reason. Plus it gets annoying when I get in the mood, and you're all stressed out, and we can't screw each other senseless or not the way I would want us to at least." **

"**Okay enough talk lets have fun now" Naruto murmured as he once again began to nibble on Sasuke collarbone, and downward onto Uchiha's chest until he reached a cherry colored nipple. And therefoward began to tease it by sucking on it then slightly biting it and thenceforward blowing cool air on to it.**

**The raven haired avenger moaned from the great pleasure he was receiving as Naruto moved to the next small pink knob, and gave it the same attention that was given to the****other nipple. **

Sasuke began to eagerly brush his hand against Naruto's well build abs and whisper "N-Naruto…….Naru-chan hurry up, and take me already. I can't wait any longer I need you ahh… in" Sasuke managed to finish.

Sasuke's breathing sped up as the blonde began to lick, kiss, and nibble lower, and lower down Sasuke's torso until the kitsune reached the raven haired boy's navel as he stuck his tongue in the little hole in the center of his stomach.

Sasuke once again moaned loud, and begged Naruto to fuck him senseless, so The kitsune complied somewhat.

Before Naruto turned Sasuke, around he reached down and took a hold of the other boy's erection, and began massaging it.

The blonde then heard a choked scream coming from the avenger, and started to lick his lips as he saw the avenger's whipping cock drip drops of pre-cum.

He then dropped his mouth so it was hovering right over Sasuke's erection.

Naruto then started to swiftly lick the twitching head of Sasuke's erected cock.

When the blonde kitsune licked all the pre-cum he then took the avenger's whole cock in, and began to suck it in a non- stop pattern.

The avenger then screamed loud, and said "N-Naru-chan I need you in"

Naruto then responded with a "hmm….." that sent vibration through Sasuke's spine, and only added to the pleasure they were both having.

Naruto then turned Sasuke around, and reached for the night stand, opened the top drawer, and grabbed the yellow bottle with a red cap and poured a good amount of lube in his hands. The kitsune then rubbed his hands together to warm it a little bit.

He stopped rubbing his hands together, and began to slowly moved towards Sasuke's back entrance the raven haired avenger felt the now moisturized fingers pressing against his puckered hole.

Instead of pulling away the older boy pushed back against the intruding fingers, and let the fingers thrust into his ring until they found the bundle of nerves that made him go crazy with desire to just get slammed into the mattress, and get dominated completely by his lover.

Just as Sasuke was about to cum into the mattress from the scissor movements Naruto was doing to get him ready for what came next, the kitsune pulled out his three digits that he had inserted into Sasuke, when avenger was to busy to notice the slight pain mixed in with the enormous amount of pleasure he was receiving from his blonde lover.

Just as the blonde removed his digits from the raven he quickly aligned his humongous hard cock with Sasuke's rectum.

The blonde kitsune let the raven get used to the penetrating shaft.

Once he got used to the intrusion, Naruto began thrusting slowly, in order for him not to hurt his raven haired lover.

"Naru-koi" Sasuke murmured hoarsely, "harder…faster…ahh…."as Naruto kept going in a slow steadily rhythm, in…out…in…out.

After a couple of minutes Sasuke reached his peak, and pulled his young lover into a passionate yet sloppy kiss before he came with a thunderous scream saying "Naruto I…ahh…Love you"

Suddenly the thrusts began getting longer, and deeper and after a couple of seconds, Naruto reached his peak as well and came, buried deep inside his young raven lover also with a outrageous screamed saying ," I love… you too, and I'll always love you my love…"

As soon as the young lovers calmed their breathing, Naruto fell on top of Sasuke cuddling with him, they and both fell asleep instantly exhausted from their overly erotic activities, Naruto still inside Sasuke.

The next morning when the teens woke up, Naruto was still inside Sasuke, and they were late, but they didn't care because they had spent one of the best nights of their lives, showing their desires toward each other. Even now that they're late for their mission the were cuddling together, and kissing passionately, and tasting every inch that was possible.

Fifteen Years later

"I love you Naru-koi"

"I love you too Sasuke" Naruto responded as he pulled Sasuke closer to him by the waist, and began to kiss him irrationally.

"You know no matter how many years pass we will always be together, because you belong to me Sasuke-kun, and I belong to you, and there's nothing anyone can do about it except to accept the fact that were one human being, and that we belong to each other, and no one else."

"Yes you're right although I can't believe that we've been married for fifteen years, and that were still in love as much or more as the first time we made love with each other in this very bedroom."

"I know one thing for sure though, now that you brought up making love in this very bedroom, it makes me want to fuck you senseless over, and over again. What do you think about that idea Sasuke-koi?" Naruto asked seductively.

Sasuke just smiled enthusiastically toward his blonde lover and said, "I wouldn't have it any other way."

The End

Hoped you liked it but if you didn't who cares because I warned you it was my first Yaoi fan fic.


End file.
